The myelinated organotypic cerebellar cultures composed of glia, neurons and granular cells, but almost devoid of capillaries, took up the nonmetabolizable 3-0-methyl-D-glucose (3-MG) and the partially metabolizable 2-deoxy-D-glucose (2-DG) by NaCl independent carrier mechanism. The Km that is the apparent concentration of half maximal uptake of 3H 3-MG and 3H 2-DG was 11 micromoles and 4 micromoles respectively.